


The Three Amigos

by WritingCreatingStorytelling



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Strong Language, oral sex talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingCreatingStorytelling/pseuds/WritingCreatingStorytelling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia loves Chris’s whole family, but out of respect, she does not discuss their sex life with them – no matter how close they are. Well, with the exception of his brother, Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Amigos

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xx

Natalia loved Chris’s family. His mother, the sweetest and most outgoing mother she’s ever known, had been nothing but a tremendous support for her and the motherly figure she’s always craved since before her relationship with Chris was even a thought. From the first day she met his sister Carly, she’s acted like the big sister Natalia’s never had, including her in all the top family secrets and always offering up valuable advice.

And his younger sister, Shanna… well, she was her very best friend. They confided in each other, shopped together, got drunk at the karaoke bars and stumbled into cabs. Hell, when they were both still single, they had even acted like they were lesbian lovers whenever some guy that was on their douche radar wouldn’t stop chatting them up. (Although, that had been moot. Natalia was still amazed by how some pricks thought that was an invitation to a three-way.)

Needless to say, they did and gossiped about everything together, as one does with their best girlfriend – until the day her best friend also became her boyfriend’s younger sister. Talking in code had become a thing Natalia had to do when the topic was centered around sex. Shanna did not want to know about her brother’s ability to bless her best friend with multiple orgasms with just the flicks of his tongue. That was just wrong.

But then there was Chris’s brother. And with Scott… nothing was off limits.

“Oh my god, I gotta tell you,” Natalia began after a slight gasp, leaning forward from her spot on the bar stool. “Your brother was going down on me last night while Grease was on and-”

“Wait-” Scott interrupted from across the breakfast bar they sat at, halting her speech by swinging a hand up, “-you let him lick your pussy during Grease? The fuck is wrong with you?!”

The thin lines around her eyes became more prominent as she reacted to the utter disbelief that was evident in his voice. God, she had really missed girl talk. Shooting the shit with him through texting wasn’t nearly as fun as doing it face-to-face. She loved it when he had some free time to head back home to the Boston area. She needed this.

“Listen, he has mad skills; I’m not going to say no! I don’t give a fuck if High School Musical was on.”

A look of pure horror took over his features. “And now you’re insinuating High School Musical is more of a classic than fucking Grease is?! I-I can’t even… wh-who even are you?”

“Hey!” Natalia exclaimed in between a fit of giggles. “Do you want me to Google John Travolta and Zac Efron right now? You cannot tell me you’d rather fuck Travolta.”

“We’re not playing fuck, marry, kill, Natalia!” Scott lowered his voice and added, “Out of curiosity, are we talking 70′s Travolta? Like Welcome Back Kotter, Saturday Night Fever Travolta? Fuck, even Look Who’s Talking Travolta totally turns my crank.”

With one hand flat on the countertop and another holding her stomach, Natalia doubled over from laughing so hard. Yep, she definitely missed this.

Scott let out a sound of mirth at the sight of her cracking up before returning back to his rant, “Nevermind that for now. This is Grease! Grease Lightning, You’re the One That I Want, Beauty School Drop Out, Hopelessly devoooteeed to yoooou. Come on, the list is fucking endless!“ He clicked his tongue before adding, “I can’t even name one song from High School Musical.”

“Ha!” She barked with a brow quirked. “Now that is a motherfucking lie.”

“Whatever. I’m not - I’m not going to have this argument with you.” He rolled his eyes and waved a hand, “Now, what about my brother eating you out?”

Yes, that was Scott. Fun-loving, foul mouthed Scott that refused to have a debate over the merits of High School Musical vs Grease but was all for discussing his older brother’s sexual activities with his said brother’s girlfriend.

Natalia went back to the original subject, starting from the beginning as she had previously done. Scott nodded and mhm-ed at the opportune moments, a smile teasing the corners of his mouth at the way she animatedly used her hands. She was so made for his brother and this family.

“And then he spit on me!”

Scott nodded, waiting for the punch line. “Right, yeah…”

Natalia eyed him, then her brows furrowed together before she concluded, “No, that’s it. He was swirling around my clit, as you do-”

“I don’t, but I get where you’re going with it.”

“-and he just spits!” She paused. He stared. “How are you sitting there with a straight face right now?!”

“Psh, girl, I’ve seen your straight people porn. I don’t see the problem here.”

“Dude, I was right there! So fucking close.. and he just…“ Her face twisted, ”spits.“ Pursing her lips, she shook her head and added, “Nope, sorry, totally ruined the moment for me.”

Scott shrugged, not understanding the problem. “So, he spit on your vag. What’s the big deal? Isn’t it already all over your pussy lips and clit?”

At that precise moment, Chris decided to walk into the kitchen to find out who they were talking shit about this time and caught the last part of his brother’s speech.

“I said I was sorry!” He shouted, earning hollers of amusement.

“You’ve never done that before!” Natalia said, shifting towards the very edge of the seat to give him space to sit with her.

Chris obliged, leaning forward on the breakfast bar to rest his upper weight on his folded arms. He lifted his shoulders in a quick shrug, fighting against the smirk that wanted to form on his mouth. “Hairball?”

Natalia gasped over Scott’s ooooh-ing and used the hand that had been laying on his back to smack him, feigning he had offended her. Then she shoved him in reaction to his peals of laughter at his own joke and thundered, “Fuck you! You know I like to keep my shit trimmed.“

When Chris lifted a brow in response, ignoring his brother’s added humor that came in the form of a Broadway performance of ”into the wooooods“, Natalia grumbled, “Most of the time…”

He winked, flashing her a relatively smug grin, “Yeah, well.. I didn’t hear you complaining this morning.”

Natalia bit her lip to keep the giggles from tumbling out. “That’s different. Your dick slapping my clit is not something foreign to me.”

That had Scott’s attention. “Given it’s a tiny, little thing, it’s just the right size,” he chimed in, a grin plastered on his face.

Chris chuckled with an agreeable nod. “Exactly, bro.”

Natalia inwardly groaned, completely aware they were about to get into their "you’ve got a small dick; no, you’ve got a small dick” sparring. Giggling, she shifted to press a kiss on Chris’s stubbly cheek. “Awww, no it’s not, baby.”

“Not the right size ‘cause it’s THAT small?” Scott comically jested.

Chris choked on a laugh and flipped his brother off, while Natalia curled an arm around his back and cupped the side of his face with her other hand.

She set her stern gaze on a cackling Scott. “Hey, stop it! He’s more well endowed than you are!”

“Aw, thanks, babe,” Chris said, squeezing her thigh under the bar.

“Ha! You’ve never seen my cock.”

“Everyone has, Scott!” Chris and Natalia cried in unison.

Scott snapped his fingers. “Oh, right.”


End file.
